A Lost Love
by Tears that Vibrate
Summary: Reyna meets luke before she found Camp Jupiter. Ship: Lukeyna. Mentions of Jeyna, Jasper, Thaluke and Percabeth. Sad.


**This is my second fanfic. **

**the pairing is LukexReyna which NO ONE SHIPS**

**also, my fics are all inter related. and 90% headcanon.**

**SORRY FOR THE OTH QUOTE "PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVE" COULDNT RESIST :D**

**Was it good? did it suck? I NEED TO KNOW**

**Please tell me how to improve, my mistakes, etc. plzplzplz REVIEW IT NOW it would mean sooo much :)**

**thanks sooo much. :3**

Reyna was running as fast as she could. She glanced behind her. No luck. The hellhound was drawing closer and closer. The gravel on the deserted street hurt her feet. Her sword was lying somewhere in the dust, and her chest hurt from all the running. The hellhound was growling viciously.

Suddenly, out of the nowhere, a boy sprang out and thrust his sword into the hellhound. Reyna stopped abruptly, gasping for air. He was a few years older to her, maybe 12 or 13 years old. The hellhound turned into dust. He looked about as dirty and exhausted as her. He was handsome, with sandy-blond hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled at her. Was he a monster? She wondered. No, he could not be. Her fear probably reflected on her face, for he smiled gently and slowly walked toward her.

"I'm Luke." He said. She wondered how he could have seen the hellhound, and why he was carrying a sword. Could he be-

"Are you a demigod?" she asked. She wondered if he would even know what that meant. He smiled sadly.

"Yes. Son of Hermes." He said.

Hermes? Maybe that was some other god. "I'm Reyna, Daughter of Bellona." She replied.

He looked puzzled. "Bellona?" he asked. Is she a minor Greek goddess?" he asked.

Reyna was confused. She remembered what Circe had told her. "Goddess of war, I think." she said. He shrugged, cleaning his sword.

She still missed Hylla. She couldn't believe after all they had been through, after running away , Hylla had left her for Circe. Thinking of it brought tears to her eyes.

Luke seemed to notice. "Are you fine?" he asked.

"I guess so. I just lost my family. Well, sort of. Well my godly parent is still alive, and so is she, but for me, she's gone now." She said.

Luke looked sadly at her. "Me too" he said, his voice breaking. "Come on, we should rest."

She followed him into a dark alley. As he started a fire, She glanced at her ring. It had been Hylla's. Their father had given it to her. Hylla had given it to Reyna as a parting gift, right before she joined Circe at her island. Reyna couldn't help it. She stared to cry. Luke looked at her in concern. When she didn't stop, he shifted next to her and put his arm around her. He was warm and she felt safe and calm in his arms "I miss my sister. " she sobbed. "Its all right. I miss my mother too. but I guess we have to do whats best for us." He said.

He decided to keep awake, watching out for monsters and told her she needed to sleep. As she curled up with a blanket he gave her, for the first time since Hylla left her, she felt safe.

The next morning, A woman appeared in front of them. "Hello, Reyna." She said with a smile. Reyna glanced at her apprehensively. "Who are you?" she asked. The woman had appeared out of a thin puff of smoke, and was shimmering as if a apparition. "Do you not recognize you own mother, Reyna?" she asked.

"Bellona?" Reyna gasped in disbelief.

"How do we know you are not a monster?" Luke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Ah, another demigod. Good. Now you both, listen carefully. This is not safe for you. You must go to a camp. It is for demigods. You will be safe there." She said.

To her surprise, Luke nodded slowly. "My father told me the same thing. But why do you care what happens to Reyna? I thought gods did not care for their children. My father certainly didn't care about me."

Bellona smiled sadly. "So some of you feel. Who is your father? Mars?"

"Hermes." said Luke. The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable. Bellona looked puzzled. "Mercury, you mean." She said uneasily.

"No. Hermes." Luke insisted. Bellona's eyes widened. she turned to Reyna. "You have to come with me, Reyna. Luke, a few streets away you will find another demigod. She is just like you. She has black hair and blue eyes. Find her." Bellona said.

"No. I'm not leaving Reyna." Luke said stubbornly. Reyna felt warm and happy inside. She was glad he was sticking up for her. She didn't know what to do. Her mother had suddenly appeared, and expected Reyna to obey her. she finally had met her mother, but didn't know whether to feel angry, happy, or resentful toward her.

"You will obey me, son of Hermes." Bellona said. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"So you believe me now that I'm a son of Hermes, not some planet?" Luke asked.

"Find her, Luke. You should protect her like you are protecting my daughter. She is a demigod too. She has run away, unable to stand her mother." Luke's eyes widened. Bellona continued in the same persuasive voice, "Monsters are chasing her. Reyna will be safe with me till you return." Bellona said. Something about the way she spoke didn't seem very truthful to Reyna.

"All right." Luke said. "Reyna, I'll just be back." He hugged her. he left. Then Bellona touched her forehead, and Reyna passed out.

When she woke she was on a island. THe waves were gently crashing against the shore. She was lying on sand. In the distance, a resort shone. Circe's resort. . It was dark. She frantically looked around for Luke. "Luke!" She screamed. Bellona appeared. "you should have never befriended Luke, Reyna. But you didn't know. Its all right. The camp is close by. You will be safe there. You will have a home. Someday, Luke will find a camp for demigods, too." She told Reyna.

"Why did you separate us? Luke was nice! He protected me! He cared about me! If he will find this camp some day too, then why couldn't you have brought us there together? Why did you bring me back to _Hylla_? She left me! Its not fair. People always leave!" she screamed.

Bellona smiled sadly. "You don't understand, Reyna. You never can. It is the God's will. Stay with your sister. You shall be safe here with her. Goodbye, daughter." Bellona bent down to kiss her forehead, and then disappeared. Reyna never saw her again.

* * *

Years later, after the pirates had destroyed her home, she reached camp. Reyna was only friends with one person. Jason Grace was a lot like Luke. Blond hair, blue eyes, caring and brave. She thought about Luke everyday. Where was he? Bellona said he would find the camp one day. But there was no sign of him or the black haired girl. Reyna wondered if she even existed. Luke never, ever found camp Jupiter. A few years, later she fell in love with Jason. But Luke would always be her first love. Still, she hoped everyday.

Than Jason went missing. That was it. Her father, Hylla, Bellona, Luke and now Jason. People always left. It wasn't till Percy Jackson arrived and then returned from his quest that Reyna understood. Luke had been a Greek demigod. No wonder Bellona panicked and separated them. Where was he now? She couldn't help but wonder if he had even found camp half blood. She couldn't bring herself to ask Percy.

Then the Greeks arrived with Jason. Annabeth. Leo. Jason's new girlfriend, Piper. In her heart, she knew it all along. It was too good to be true. Nothing good in her life ever, ever lasted.

When Annabeth told Reyna her story, Reyna almost screamed out loud. Luke! Annabeth had run away when she was as old as Reyna had been. Annabeth had found Luke and the black haired girl, Thalia. Thalia had sacrificed herself, saving the others. Luke had turned evil. He had tried to kill Percy, Annabeth, and many others. He had joined Kronos. He had let Kronos take over his body. While Annabeth spoke, a numbness washed over Reyna. What had happened to Luke? Annabeth had to be lying. He was evil? No, that could never be. There was a lump in her throat. Annabeth carried on, unaware. After you lose a lot, and suffer a lot, you develop an excellent poker face. Which Reyna had. Annabeth loved Percy. Reyna could tell. She could also tell that Luke was Annabeth's first love. Annabeth got to the day when the titans had fallen. It was Luke. Luke had sacrificed himself to save the world. He was dead. In her whole life, not once had she told a single person about Luke. And now he was dead. Reyna felt like crying. How unfair could her life get?

* * *

Many years later, after Reyna had joined the hunters, she walked into Thalia's tent. It had been exactly seven years since the gods defeated the titans. Thalia and Annabeth were sitting on the floor, staring sadly at a photo album. Tears ran down their cheeks. Annabeth was clutching amber pendant Percy had once gifted her in her hand. As Reyna quickly tuned to leave, she caught a glimpse of the photo. It was taken at Camp Half Blood. Reyna recognized the boy in it. He looked about fourteen, his sandy hair messed up and blue eyes shining with excitement. He didn't know what fate had in store for him. That he would betray everyone he loved. That he would die. He looked so innocent. Just like the old Luke that Reyna barely remembered. A boy whose memory faded more and more in Reyna's mind with each passing day. And yet, a boy she could never truly forget.


End file.
